Swords Master
by BlackBlizzard
Summary: The tale of when Niko never found Daja or helped Sandry get to her uncle. The team will meet but under different circumstances. This contains Verdis/Niklaren and hints of Daja/Sandry.


**I finished "Sandry's Book" and now I need to write fanfiction on it. I did like the tale but something screamed new story! Ya get it? Like what would happen if I rewrote and made a whole different story? Well that's what I'm here for! This is about Daja (mostly), Tris (I didnt like her character in the book), Sandry (I loved her), and Briar (Poor boy, his name used to be roach) and Lark and Rosethorn. There will be moments between Vedris IV and Niko! I warn you. Don't like then don't fucking read.**

"Your grace." Niko addressed the royal quietly. "Please do not stare at me with such want."

Duke Verdis IV's face reddened, partly embarrassed. He knew the mage could see through him like a book, able to tell him like a story. Though the noble wouldn't lie saying he didn't think of the mage in such a way. After the death of his wife, the wealthy man started to his own mage as a companion in mind.

"I'm sorry, but you know I cannot stop." Verdis licked his lips looking the teller up and down. "I wish I could..." he placed a hand around the thin mans waist. Niko gently took away the nobles hands.

"I am a one of morals. I cannot fill of what you want nor will I give myself like harem women." Niko felt a hand place upon his place cheek.

Verdis took whiffs of the mans scent. "I love your aroma. It reminds me of blooming Lilly in spring." Niko fell whim into his grace's hand. "You are so beautiful, so gifted." Niko met Verdis eyes. He could see the lust, the pain, the need...

Verdis took over. He smashed lips with the surprisingly unsuspecting mage. The duke groped, felt, and touched every part that he could. Niko tried his best to break free from his grace but the man wasn't letting up. Finally after relentlessly beating on the mans chest, Verdis had let go.

"Your grace, I'm sorry but I cannot." Niko gasped for air. "I must not soil myself for you. If so, I will be punished by the truthseekers." If that were to happen Verdis will go unpunished but Niko would be outcast by the mages and every other mystical being. All his years of wisdom and accomplishment will mean nothing.

"My dear-"

"Uncle?" Sandry asked wiping her tired eyes, her wool knit teddy bear in hand. She opened her eyes more and gained posture seeing her Uncle had company. Verdis gave his mage a look of sympathy. Niko turned, it was now his turn to leave.

"Sandry, go back to bed please." Verdis almost begged. The little girl shrugged and eyes turned wide like a puppies.

"But, I can't!"

"Why not?"

"The dark scares me." Verdis sighed this was going to be a long night.

_**Winding Circle:**_

Daja yawned, today was too slow. Frostpine and his apprentice were out "looking for metal". It was avert that the two started feeling romantic feelings for one another, but they thought keeping it a secret would be best for Daja and not to corrupt her young mind.

They were terrible at it.

The secret keeping- Daja could hear her master and his apprentice in the other rooms at night. How the thumping against the walls were in rhythm with his thrusts. Trader gods from high above could hear them! She often felt disgusted with such and was prepared to confront them.

Thus the reason why she was so bored. The confrontation took only a minute of understanding. The couple decided to take their love making elsewhere when Daja was around.

"Good day, kid."

_Kid? _Daja face scrunched up in disgust. She knew of only one person that used the term so loosely. Slowly she turned facing Briar, "If it isn't the Kaq." she spat. Such a rude word in tradertalk, but the boy showed no pain to it. Kid- in trader means goat, but slang for child. Kaq on the other hand meant...well you don't wish to know.

"Hows my outcast?" He asked pulling a braid. It took all of what Daja had to not snap his hand in two.

"Fine how bout you?" she forced through her teeth.

The boy smiled,"Great. I just need a favor."

"What would that be?" Daja cocked her head to the side.

Briar smiled wider. "I need a sword made by the best swordsmith in the universe. It needs to be bold, strong, and durable. One that will slay enemies and help the ones in need. I, Briar,an ex-thief, wishes for you, Daja, to make my sword."

Daja couldn't contain her laughter. Is this guy serious!? She rolled on the floor laughing, tears gathered in her eyes. Oh this was too funny! "My gosh!"

Briar frowned, "I'm serious, Daja."

"And what will you do with a sword?!" she laughed. "You barely know how to walk how will you ever learn the way of the swords?"

Briar sighed sadly. "I wish to make us one. This world is so split: the mages, the gods, the rules, the statuses. I want to make it all better! No more judgment,I wish for peace."

She stared at the ex thief. Everyone knew his story, a boy given a chance to either go to the docks or become an apprentice at the Winding Circle. The X tattoo on his hand twice shows for his wrongs.

"You are a mage, not a man of swordsman. Use your talents that are given to you." How they met is a different story. Daja had lost her parents long ago in a ship wreck, the only thing left for her was get suraku, a survival box. She had seen her parents bodies float in the ocean.

She begged the trader god and his wife for a deal. She was found by her Master, Frostpine. He was on his way on the search for coal to mine finding Daja stranded alone. He taken her under his wing as a daughter. He had persuaded the men of trade council to take her and train her for good worth. There on the trip back she met Briar at a local market.

A fight quickly turned into a conversation. They began to visit one another more often when they had spare time.

"I am one of no power."

"That's a lie. You hold the power of planting, what of that tree you stole?"

"I did not steal that tree!" Briar quickly snapped. He was an ex-thief, never would he steal again.

Daja rolled her eyes. "Didnt your lover tell you that you have power?"

Briar blushed. "Master Niko is not my lover. He is my master not a courter of mine." he looked down sadly. It was a childish love he had for the mage, who had turned him down immediately after learning of his feelings.

"I wasn't talking about Niko!" again Daja rolled her eyes.

"Then who are you talking about?" Briar asked confused. No one has taken his hand in long term court.

"The man who came into your room." she whispered. "the one who taken as you slept." Briar scrunched his face up at the memory. The man called him worst names while taking him. He couldn't see anything nor did he want to.

When he was able to see again,Guards surrounded him with Master Niko, they looked disgusted at the sight, and almost sympathetic. Niko had explained that a sleep spell was cast on the young lad to not wake till the one who cast the spell wanted it to. Healers had to help him out of bed-

"Hello?" Daja snapped her fingers in the mans face.

Briar snapped out of his daymares. "Never."

_**In the **__**Palace of Black Swans, Zakdin, capital of Hatar: **_

Lady Sandrilene fa Toren sat in her room, Pirsi knitted a dress for her in the corner, rocking back and forth in a rocking chair. Humming a song in tradertalk, Sandry watched the womans hands sew the material.

Such grace and gentleness. The way her hands moved would put the finest sewers look as if they rubbish compared to her skills.

"Your father wishes for you." Pirsi began still sewing. "He wants you to start packing while you can. You are to visit your uncle, and learn of society outside your doors." She did not move any place. Sandry nodded then got to work.

Suddenly Pirsi stopped working on her dress. "Sandry..."

Sandry looked towards her friend. "Yes?"

"Get down!" Pirsi pushed Sandry down as a fire branch clashed through the windows. Sandry became frightened.

"What is happening?!" she asked afraid.

Pirsi used her magic to shut the doors. "Don't fret child,_uvumi." _

Uvumi-patience. Sandry nodded seeing how her friend scouted the area. "We must leave now!"

Pirai grabbed the ladys hand; they ran. Sandry was able to snatch her basket of weaves and needles before she left, it was heavy but she needed something to remind her of home. "Where must we go?" the lady asked running out of breath.

"Somewhere, child, somewhere." they made it to sea. Boats of men and women piled on.

"Excuse me good sir, but where are you headed?" Pirsi asked in tradertalk it was obvious that the man himself was a trader.

The man snorted running a hand through his black greasy hair. " To the islands." Pirsi was able yo strike a deal with the trader. Twelve silver coins to ride with him to get away from the madness.

Sandry kept a good grip on her items, they were the only things she had of her old life. Pirsi gave her a pat on the back, "Don't worry your uncle will find us." she hoped that was true.

_**In the city of Ninve**__**r, in Capchen: **_

"Fatty!" A girl yelled at the back of the line. Tris wanted to cry so badly but she wouldn't show weakness anymore. She is a person too, not a creature nor a freak! She had never met none of these girls yet they wish to pick on her because the clothes she wore or how big she is.

They were exactly like her cousins, yes, her cousins. They'll fit in by making her the outcasts. Her tray shook as she went to sit down alone at her own table. She could hear them, the same girls who she shares a room with talk of her badly with the others.

The air started to pickup, colder, more crisp. As it was whipping into the halls splashes the lunches onto her dorm mates. A witch is what she refers herself to, or on occasion a crazy fool. She came to this University to be seen as equal but nothing has changed. She looked down as if she had nothing to do with it. A smile plagued across her face.

"Into the councils office now." A voice from behind laid a hand on her shoulder.

Tris got from the table and marched to the office. She could still hear the whispers of the other girls and boys. "I am Storm Killer." she muttered. "I will make you see that."

"Please take a seat." she looked around at the same room she always ends up in, but something was different. There was a new face in the room, she couldn't tell if it was man or woman. It was to thin to be a man, ver long hair for one too. However his voice was one of a strong man. Tris was taken aback by this, never in her life has she seen a man with such beauty! His black eyes could burn anyone that dared to challenge.

He wore clothes made from riches, maybe this was a noble man? Tris mentally shook her head. This couldn't be a nobleman, probably a mimander. She concluded his that his stare meant he was a mage.

"Hello, Trisana, I am Niko- Master Niklaren." He says. Tris eyed him carefully, they were going to send her away again. That's the only reason why this man was here. She was proven right by the councils next words.

"We believe you'll do better at Winding Circle temple." he started but she had stopped listening. No one wanted her anymore, not even her own parents. That's why they sent her to this University. She was cured like those outscasts, what the merchants say in her town was true. Was a ghost really haunting her? The voices from the wind kept talking to her. Is she mad? Or does she have magic?

That couldn't be true. She was tested for magic as a child but no seers saw any potential in her. She was a loon just a crazy witchy loon.

"Trisana, please speak with me." Niko says smiling with no hint of pity. A true genuine smile.

She couldn't help the blush across her fat cheeks. "Sorry, Master Niko." she apologized quietly. "But isn't the Winding Circle temple for magical beings?" her cousin was a mage who told stories of the temple and its powers.

"Yes, Trisana, it is."

A dwarf ran into the room, his pale features and pointy ears, tugged on Niko's robe. "Master! Duke Verdis IV has called on you!" Niko gave the elf a stern face that said later but this must he urgent.

"Trisana, would you like to see the castle of a noble?" Trisana nodded hopping out of her chair. The merchant girl grinned wide, maybe this was her turn around in life, to start she gets to meet a royal?! Who wouldn't want this chance!

Niko smiled, "Then pack your belongings and come with me." Tris mentally squealed, the voice of air also were in happiness. Today is a good day.

_**In the Winding Circle temple, Emelan**__**: **_

Briar twisted the vines in boredom wishing his Master would be back soon so he can learn more ant talk of ideas. Nothing was fun, it was always work with his master. "Bored, bored, bored." he muttered tiredly. The shakkan suddenly slapped his hand away. "Aw come on, don't be like that." he tried tickling the old tree but it slapped him away again.

The boy huffed tiredly, maybe he could go mess with Daja again. A hand rested on his shoulder, Briar looked up to the Dedicate Crane. They had a falling out the first time they met but have come to agreements that Crane was disobeying. They said to stay away from each other and only acknowledge one when bussiness was in.

"Trees need there time alone." Crane said petting the tree that didnt seem to mind. "They need to grow, to eat, and sleep just as you do. Not stick around their mother."

Briar immediately blushed,"I am not a MOTHER!"

"Well you will be gaining a sister."

Briar blinked,"What?" his heart sunk.

It was Crane's turn to be confused, "You mean you don't know?" he sputtered. "She'kl be here in a week or more with Master Niko." the vine wrapped itself around the younger man's hand in a reassuring way. The Dedicate caught on and shook the boy a little for sympathy. "Come now! Why don't I teach you of plant origins while your master is away?"

Briar had to think about this, why would Crane want to help him? But he also wanted to impress hjs master with new techinues. Crane was once the holder of the Shakken tree so he had to know his stuff. Plus Rosethorn and Lark were off on a 'mini vacation' therefore he could gain their help and other dedicates, mages, and wizards still did not trust him Crane is the Best he's got.

"Fine."

A wicked smile glazed on Cranes lips. If only Briar would have saw it, he would have immediately take back his offer. The Dedicate gave one last pat on the back then walked away content. When Niko's away Crane will play...

**_Summersea, in Emelan_****_: _**

"Why do tease me." Verdis asked laying kisses over Niko's pale neck.

Niko gasped. "I do not tease, you are mistaking my actions for want. Your grace, I am sorry if I confused you." Niko tried pushing the man away but Verdis is built like a stone wall.

They were locked in Verdis' bed chamber. Alone, the only thing that gave them light was a lamp that flickered every now and then. The duke was currently trying to undress the mage.

"Your grace, please!" the mage begged. He did not want to be soiled before companionship.

"Then marry me." his voice was low, gruff, deeply hypnotizing. The noble took the ring from his finger placing it on Niko.

"Y-Your g-grace." Niko stared at his grace, the man was serious. "I c-cannot!"

Verdis narrowed his eyes. "You could, but you won't! Gods above are not against sexuality! There have been faggot Kings before myself! I want you Niko either marry me or have me soil you."

Niko looked around, the room was sealed with artifacts so he couldn't use magic and no one could hear him through the thick walls. Sighing sadly, "May I have time to think?"

"I give you a day."

"My new apprentice is waiting on me, I must go see to her." he fixed his shirt to hide the hickies of the duke. The more built man nodded sitting on his bed, he'll have to get a new one if he and the mimander were going to be married. This is the same bed he had spent his nights of love making with his late wife.

Niko walked out the dukes chamber into the castle halls. There Tris stood in a new green silk dress. "Master Niko doesn't this look fitting?" she twirled around smililing. Green is the color of starting over; rebirth.

"You look wonderful Tris." her big body didn't seem so big, the green really slimmed her down.

She pushed her glasses back up to her eyes. "Thank you, Niko. If its not to personal, what did his grace want?"

Niko was quiet for a while but it would be the talk of Emelan later on so why lie? "Je wants my hand in marriage."

Tris squealed happily, "Does that mean I'll be a flower girl!? Oh gosh!" she hugged herself twisting. Her actions had stopped when she saw the way her master slumped is shoulders. "Aren't you happy?"

"Its just...adult problems." Niko sighed.

Tris listened to the wind, it whispered words of the matter. "The air says your afraid."

Niko snapped his head up at the girl. "You hear the wind?" she nodded quickly. "Tell me what else it says." he wanted know if she had a true gift.

"It-" Tris stopped, her blushed deepened. "It says you and duke are to have...sex" she covered her mouth. Sex is a very dirty word, never had she used it before to speak to the wind. Niko couldn't talk, he blushed deeply, trying to hide it from his apprentice, but it was too late. Tris saw the blush and things were getting awkward.

Niko gave a shaky sigh,"I know what you wonder child...I must tell you that mages are to stay pure so they won't be blinded by lust or temptation of any form. Marriage is used to seal all of it with a bond, I fear that Verdis is using me."

"But you can see through-"

"I can but I still believe he is wanting not loving." Niko felt ashamed, he was talking to a child about this! How low has he become? "I wish no more to speak."

_That morning they woke in the pa__lace, Niko walked to the throne room to see the Duke. The air cool, the morning sun shone brightly through the windows, crystal chandeliers swang in slow motion. As the mage walked to the throne he noticed the Priest waiting on the side of Duke Verdis IV. _

"You already have a priest?" the mage asked lowly. He was in his sleep attire not dressed to be wed.

Verdis nodded, standing up to his feet, he wore his regular attire; a white lawn shirt, brown wool breeches, a brown wool tunic, and calf-high boots. The only flash of gold braid at his tunic collar and hems and the signet ring on his forefinger hinted that he might be wealthy. "Have you made you decision?" the duke took the mages hand.

Niko nodded. "Yes, but I have one wish."

Verdis nodded repeatedly, "Yes! Whatever you want, I'll give you anything."

"My children." Niko started. "I want you to treat them as your own, Briar Moss and Trisana Chandler are all I care for in well being. If I marry you, promise that they will become a part of our family."

Verdis gasped slightly then smiled. "I will do that if you will treat my niece with just as much respect." Niko nodded staring at his soon to be companion. "Shall we be wed?" the duke asked the priest who nodded.

"Do you, Duke Verdis IV, take Master Niklaren to be your companion till death?" the priest set the book of Gods between the two. They laid their hands on the book.

"I do." -A pledge for life. Niko became nervous if he were to marry the Duke that meant he would have to obey _every _command. The priest turned to the mimander smiling.

"Do you, Master Niklaren, take Duke Verdis IV to be your companion till death?" Niko didn't answer fast enough. Verdis stared at his soon to be companion afraid that he would change his mind.

"I do." He finally gave an answer.

Verdis started to breathe again, he had forgotten how to for a second. He took a glance at his now companion. Niko had his head low, he didn't want to see his new companion.

"You may now give the ring." Verdis took out a a new ring. The design was such a beauty, gold wires wrapped perfectly to fit his hand, green emeralds scattered on the middle section, the ring of perfection. "You are now wed." the priest closed his book of Gods and left the new couple.

Verdis wrapped his arms around his new companion placing kisses without the man to stop him. "I've been waiting so long." he pushed his hands into Niko's robe. "Too long."

The mage was a plank, he didn't react to the mans touches. He let Verdis touch him with no complaints. They were married now, all written on paper, now Verdis was his husband that wanted to begin sexual relations.

"My chamber now." Verdis picked up his new bride carrying him to the chamber. "Such goodness you have."

**_Winding C_****_irle: _**

"How can I help you?" Daja asked the girl dressed in black. She took another look at the girl. "Why do you mourn?"

The girl seemed sad, she wore black; a symbol for morning in most places. Maybe she was here to avenge someone's death. Oooh, that would make one hell of a story. Daja shook her head the girl didnt want to talk of such personal matters and Daja shouldn't push for answers.

The girl shook a little. "My family was attacked, I'm a survivor."

"Care to tell me your name?" Daja asked lightly.

"Its Sandry." she said quietly. "I need to know of the nearest rest house."

"You can stay here if you wish!" Daja exclaimed happily. "Until you are back on your feet!" she felt a little pity for the black-adorned girl.

Sandry was taken by surprise. "It is not only me but also my friend Pirsi. I cannot crowd your house."

"Nonsense!"

"But-"

"You are staying here and that's that! With your friend!" finally Daja could have company of those her age except for Briar.

Sandry felt gracious, no one would have been this kind but she wasn't complaining...not anymore. Pirsi and her had a place to stay for the night that's all what mattered. She looked around the room filled with the swords and jewelry. "Did you make these?" her fingers splayed on the metal.

Daja nodded,"Half of these. My master and his apprentice are usually the ones to make designs while I build."

"I work a little in the arts myself." Sandry smiled. "I make clothing and other material...almost anything, if I can use needle and thread then I make it."

"Maybe you can show me later?" Daja asked. Sandry nodded with glee of actually having someone interested in what she does. "There's a guest room down the hall. You and your friend will have to share if that's okay with you?" The swords shop was connected to their home, easy to tell, they worked either outside or instide to make the metal.

Out of the blue, Sandry hugged Daja warmly. "Thank you so much."

Slowly Daja hugged back. "Your welcome." feeling that the hug was lasting more than it should Daja gently pulled away. "I'm making dinner what do you want?"

"Whatever you cook will be great!" Sandry engulfed her in another hug. "Pirsi doesn't mind either."

Pirsi entered the swords shop yawning. She was by the beach taking a nap on the sand the lady was gone. "Pirsi doesn't mind what?"

Sandry broke away from Daja, "We will be staying here for tonight!"

Pirsi looked over to the swordswoman, "How much?"

"Nothing!" she answered. "We are having roast and soup for dinner! You girls should wash up."

Sandry grabbed Pirsi's hand taking her to the back where the home part is though Pirsi didnt trust the trader girl she was grateful for the hospitality. If Sandry found the girl truthful she would as well. "Slow down mi lady!" Pirsi exclaimed as her master pulled her to the washroom.

Lady Sandry stopped. "Don't call me that here, they don't know I'm a noble and I wish to keep it that way. You only call me Sandry, only Sandry, not mi lady or my full name just Sandry."

"Yes Sandry." Pirsi bowed playfully.

"Stop that now come on!" she pushed her best friend into the washroom laughing.

**So how was it? This is my second story I've written that's fully based on a book, can I get a little praise for reading? Anyway Here's ****what you need to know: **

**Daja is blacksmith who works beside Frostpine. She was rescued by Frostpine when her ship wrecked and her parents died. He persuaded the trader council to take her as his apprentice. Her age is around 2****3. She and Briar met at a market. She is well known for her craftsmanship, her strong metal work, and bravery. **

**Brair still has his original story. He once was a thief who was beaten in jail called Roach and marked X on his hands. I added the crush part on Master Niko and he became a mage. Instead of being a group thing I let him be trained by Master Niko alone. And yes I did make him a rape victim but he sees himself stronger in a sense for some reason. No he does not like taking bathes. He is around 26 years old, for a mage that's an age of impurity since his horomones are at his best (again I made that part up).**

**Tris story is basically the same instead she knows of her powers and is not afraid to use them to defend herself. She is not a master yet and is going to train with Master Niko, she is fat (it said that in the book) and keeps her glasses. I changed her attitude since I could not stand her in the book. That's about it. She's like, lets say, 20.**

**Sandry and Pirsi...I kept Pirsi alive if you don't know who that is I suggest reading the book over. Sandrys story is basically the same but instead of small pox killing her parents, mad town riots did. Pirsi and her escaped and has now met Daja. ****Sandry is still a noble/royal and is driven to take back her crown. Sandry is about 22 while ****Pirsi is 36 years old. **

** Master Niko is the same except Duke Verdis IV wants him as a companion. The book of Gods and the rules of gay marriages are ones I made up. When Verdis says the word "faggot" he refers to himself and other kings no offense its more of a term he would use in his era. Niko is a great master and calls his apprentices his children. He is loving but a serious s****oul. I'm going to say Niko is over a century in age since he's a magical being while Duke Verdis IV is around 44 years for a human.**

Any questions?


End file.
